


The Nanny

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Notte Bianca #10 @ MaridiChallenge [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Gen, LOLWHAT
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Poppins, praticamente perfetta sotto ogni aspetto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Doctor Who/Mary Poppins, dove Mary Poppins è una Time Lady" di **Manubibi** alla [Decima Notte Bianca di Mari di Challenge]()

**The Nanny**

**Londra, Pianeta Terra, da qualche parte nel 1910 d.C.**

  
Nel 1910, a Londra, l'aria sa di nebbia e fuliggine e speranze. C'è un'eleganza che tempi più moderni e pretenziosi hanno dimenticato da molto, e il Dottore si ritrova a passeggiare con nostalgia per Viale dei Ciliegi, mani cacciate in tasca e fischiettando tra sè e sè un vecchio ritornello.

  
Neanche il colpo di cannone proveniente dalla sommità di casa dell'Ammiraglio lo scuote dall'assaporare questo e quel ricordo, non tutti correlati, non tutti contemporanei (la Londra di Dickens gli suona tanto più lontana di quella di Shakespeare, e il 1893 accadrà tra molto, molto tempo. La cosa non dovrebbe aver senso, ma ne ha per lui e tanto basta), tutti accomunati dal gusto dell'avventura e del magnifico.

  
Tre bambini gli corrono incontro, lo sorpassano trascinandosi dietro un aquilone rotto, quasi lo travolgono nel loro entusiasmo, cappotti e cappelli che garriscono nella loro scia come code di altrettanti aquiloni colorati.

  
Il Dottore sorride con indulgenza, prova a darsi una dondolata sui talloni, saggia la possibilità di seguire i bambini, dargli una dritta o due riguardo quell'aquilone, un consiglio dritto dritto dal suo amico Franklin quando _la vede_.

  
Cappellino ornato da fiori discreti, capelli impeccabili, cappottino nero, gonnelle fruscianti, dita guantate. Gira sempre a testa alta, palpebre leggermente abbassate con aria di impalpabile superiorità, ma il suo sguardo coglie infallibile ogni minuscolo dettaglio.

  
"Ferma! Non muovere un muscolo!" esclama il Dottore, avvicinandosi alla donna in due balzi sulle fedeli All Stars. La donna inclina la testa con aria altera, braccia conserte ed espressione da istitutrice petulante, finché il Dottore non si blocca a metà balzo dopo aver già invaso il suo spazio personale, e sul viso le si allarga un sorriso luminoso che le accende gli occhi e fa risaltare i suoi magnifici ogni azzurri.

  
"Ahh, semplicemente perfetta!" prosegue il Dottore, e la donna ride e si permette di fare eccezione al decoro quanto basta per lasciarsi abbracciare. Il cappellino resta perfetto, i capelli immacolati, non una traccia di rossetto si trasferisce alla guancia del Dottore.

  
"Cosa ti porta da queste parti, Dottore?"

  
Il Dottore si dondola sui talloni un'altra volta, mani infilate in tasca finché uno sguardo della donna non lo convince a tirarle fuori, a lisciarsi la giacca alla ricerca di invisibili granelli di polvere.

  
"Sono soltanto di passaggio! Ma tu? Potrei farti la stessa domanda, mia cara... com'è che ti fai chiamare?"

  
"Mary, Mary Poppins," ribatte la donna, aggiustandosi sul braccio borsetta (più grande all'interno) e ombrello col manico a testa di pappagallo.

  
"E allora? Londra, 1910, mh?"

  
Mary Poppins inclina leggermente la testa, offre un sorriso soave che non inganna il Dottore.

  
"Dovunque mi porti il vento, Dottore, dovunque ci siano bambini sperduti. Dici sempre che siamo chi scegliamo di essere. Il nostro nome è la nostra promessa, giusto?" sorride ancora, quando il Dottore annuisce e questa volta il sorriso è sincero, le illumina gli occhi. "Io sono e sarò sempre la Tata, Dottore."

Lo saluta con un altro abbraccio educato, si allontana verso il numero 17 di Viale dei Ciliegi con andatura misurata, non un capello fuori posto.

  
Mary Poppins, praticamente perfetta sotto ogni aspetto.


End file.
